Dark Shenron (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Dabura and Psidevilman Saga |Race=Eternal Dragon |Gender= |Date of birth = 78 Million Before Age, |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Face (counterpart) Numerous Demon Gods (co-creators) Dende (creator; Heroes only) }} Dark Shenron is the Eternal Dragon of Time summoned via the Dark Dragon Balls, and a fission of Face. While technically nameless; he is named Dark Shenron due to his similar appearance to Shenron himself. Appearance As said above; Dark Shenron's original appearance was almost identical to Shenron save for two wings, and his dark red scales and blue eyes. Dark Shenron is so massive that he coils around the Space-Time Continuum with ease, and can be seen as rather intimidating. His new appearance is somewhat similar to Porunga, but somewhat leaner and not as muscular. His head is similar to Shenron and his counterparts with a longer mane and a long lizard-like tongue. Personality Dark Shenron is a darker version of Face and as such he is none have dark humour, and cold attitude to his summoners. As he is the third most powerful of all the Eternal Dragons; he is quite arrogant in his power and even berates other dragons for their weakness. Overview Dark Shenron can only be summoned by the one(s) who collected the Dark Dragon Balls, and gives each of the collectors 1 wish each or if only one person collected the Dark Dragon Balls and summoned him; he'll grant him a total of 6 wishes if he is in a good more or likes his summoner. If he dislikes his summoner; he can openly refuse a wish or just pretends its beyond on his power; although he cannot grant wishes to give forms to individuals that require Godly Ki, but can give Godly ki. Biography Android 9 manages to use him and gain Time Paradox Immunity as the result of his wishes, and managed to gain Vegeta's (from Goku Black's Timeline) Body. Cell-X uses him to grant his wishes and manages to make several wishes to alter the Original Main Timeline (GT Timeline) into the New Main Timeline (Super Timeline). Wishes *Make Original Bulla gained the idea to change the timeline with Super Shenron; Cell-X *Move Towa and Mira from Age 950 to Age 1000 to help free Demigra; Cell-X *Give him cloak that'll hide his energy and allow him to control Towa and Mira and anyone in Allegiance with them; Cell-X. *Give Cell-X godly ki and Devil Ki as well as Divine Magic and Dark One Magic; Cell-X *Give him forms that require to absorb his creators into one form and Chronoa in the his final form; Cell-X. *Move Cell-X to Age 1000 with his cloak; Cell-X. *Give 6 wishes to Mira, herself, and Mechikabura; Towa *Revive Demigra; Towa *Make Demigra appear before the Dark Dragon Team; Towa *Make Demigra's power equal to the combine power of Mira's and Gravoom's power; Towa. *Revive a powerful fighter; Towa (unseen) *All five Distorted Eggs to be Towa's possession; Towa. *Restore Mechikabura's youth; Mechikabura *Grow a massive Tree of Might in the middle of the Demon Realm; Mechikabura *Third wish unknown: Mechikabura *Create a Semi-Sentient Machine Mutant version of the combined Pilaf Machine used against Kid Goku; Mechikabura *Restore Janemba and bring to the Demon Realm while in his Dark Evolution form: Mechikabura *Unknown last wish: Mechikabura *Restore the Demon Realm once Rola is dead: Mira *have the Dark Dragon Balls transferred to the Vault of Mechikabura's Palace after Mira's last wish: Mira Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Gods